Miedo de Amar?
by DarkinocensDLT
Summary: Es un PersonajexLector, es un encargo de Cristal Nightray la cual me ha dicho que ama a Dino, así que este hermoso peli rubio sera emparejado por ustedes amadas lectoras " aunque quería que fuese de Cristal, pero quedo así"...Disfrutalo *w*


**DISCLAIMER:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_NO me pertenece. Estas magnifica obra son propiedad de _Akira Amano_ junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación.

* * *

**Nota: **Bueno este es un pedido que me ha hecho Cristal-san, ya que le dije que me pidiera lo que guste a favor de dejarme leer un hermoso Drable, el cual me hizo estremecer, es corto pero lo recomiendo, y además para agradecerle por que ella es una de las pocas autoras que hace un trabajo responsable y sigue con sus proyectos sin trancones como otras (me incluyo en las que sufre de trancones), Disculpa la demora, de verdad quería subirlo el viernes pero no se pudo por falta de inspiración para finalizar este One-shoot, tipo dable ya que es de 999 palabras *w*... Disfrútalo, ya que este es un PersonajexLectora (es la primera vez que hago uno, espero y no haya quedado como basura jejejej ¬w¬).

**KHR**

.

.

.

Es un día hermoso en la ciudad de Namimori, el sol es cálido pero no es cegador, gracias a que hay algunas nubes a la lejanía clamando una posible lluvia desde lo lejos, el viento es fuerte en este momento, una preciosa chica ce cabellera () y ojos color (), de una belleza realmente impactante más parece que esta no se da cuenta de ello, te encuentras en el instituto Nami-chuu, específicamente en la azotea, tus ojos están mirando fijamente el cómo salen los demás estudiantes de dicho establecimiento, el ruido se aminora ya que casi no hay nadie, solo el ruido del viento te dice que ya todo está solo, y suspiras como si esa acción lograse calmar tu agitado corazón.

El recuerdo de un hombre de cabelleras doradas, ojos del color de las almendras, y sonrisa resplandeciente, se apropia de tu mente, tu corazón se acelera, un fino pero imperceptible rubor se apodera de tu rostro alertándote de que los cambios de tu corazón y emociones, ya han llegado hasta el límite de tolerancia, sabes la razón y la cusa de ello, por eso suspiras mientras divagar en pensar por que él, y no otra persona.

―El amor es algo complicado, pero es hermoso cuando llega ―.recuerdas a una de tus amigas decirlo, logrando únicamente hacer que suspires aun más fuerte.

―Me encantaría poder manejar ese sentimiento llamado amor a mi antojo, para poder evitar saber que me enamoraría de alguien como Dino-sensei ―.susurraste con desanimo, sabias que él es alguien misterioso y peligroso, y es una de las personas más cotizada de tu clase ya que la mayoría de femeninas están locas de remate al verlo explicar su clase de Ingles.

Miras el cielo y vez que el color azul esta por ser cubierto por el gris de las Nubes, y sonríes con calma, mientras te volteas y sales del lugar.

No dándote cuenta de que estabas siendo observada fijamente por un desconocido.

―Mi bella ()-chan, tus suspiros me alertan a saber qué es lo que te pasa, te veo triste y melancólica, haciendo que me altere, ¿soy el causante de estos? O ¿es alguien más?―.inquiere el rubio, viendo como la peli () sale del instituto.

.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, nuevamente te dirigiste hasta la azote, mas te percatas de que hay alguien más en el lugar.

―Buenos días bella () ―.saluda Dino, haciendo que te sonrojes en el acto, de solo ver esa sonrisa tan resplandeciente hace que tu incierto corazón se acelere con desconcierto.

―Buenos días Dino-sensei ―.dices con suavidad mientras esquivas la mirada almendrada de él, Dino te mira y ve con desazón que lo evitas.

― ¿Te molestas mi presencia ()-chan? ―.pregunta mientras sonríe con tristeza, alertándote de que has sido descubierta, mas por temor solo agachas tu rostro al suelo, no quieres mostrarte débil, mas no puedes, sabes lo que sientes y temes no ser correspondida.

Dino te mira y sabe que ha incomodado de más, así que decide salir en silencio.

Cuando sentiste que él se alejaba algo en tu interior te recrimino, el temor y la duda que albergabas te impedían decir las palabras firmemente, más un impulso desconocido te animo a decirle lo que tanto temías se diese cuenta.

―Dino-sensei…no me incomoda su presencia, ni nada de eso, solo me avergüenza y asusta el hecho de que se dé cuenta de lo que yo…―.lo ibas hacer, ibas a declararte al profesor más cotizado del instituto, ibas a decirle lo que sientes al hombre que te salvo de morir atropellada hace un mes, cuando estabas distraída, ibas a decirle al único que te escucho cuando estuviste asustada de lo que pasaba a tu alrededor, sabes los asuntos de la mafia, sabes que él es un líder de dicha organización, pero no te importa.

Porque tu corazón te dicta que lo amas, que le ames con todas tus fuerzas y aunque sabes que quizás él no devuelva tus sentimientos, te impulsas a verlo, llevándote la sorpresa de no verlo en ningún lado.

Una fina lágrima sale de tus ojos, mas es limpiada por un sonriente Dino, el cual te mira con dulzura, haciéndote nuevamente sonrojar.

―Me alegra saber que no te incomodo ()-chan ―.dice por lo bajo, es un susurro que muestra cuán verdad son sus palabras, envuelven el alivio y la paz que él tanto anhelaba, y tu le has concedido.

Te sorprendes por la cercanía en la que te encuentras.

―Dino-sensei…

Temes por no saber qué hacer, mas la anticipación y nervios son lo que domina en tu corazón al ver que él lentamente cierra la distancia de sus cuerpos.

―De verdad, me hace feliz el que no te incomode mi presencia bella ()-chan ―.dice por lo bajo, sientes su aliento golpear tu rostro, tu corazón late tan fuerte que temes que él pueda escucharlo, mas no te alejas, no te alejas por que deseas que él haga lo que hace, anhelas que él cumpla tu deseo de ser uno, aunque sea por un breve momento.

El viento sopla fuerte, haciendo mover sus cabellos, y tú no te percatas del momento en que él cierra la distancia, y solo sientes el cálido rose de sus labios con los tuyos, haciéndote estremecer de sorpresa y felicidad.

No sabes lo que pasara luego, no saber lo que ese beso significa, si él siente lo mismo que tu, o cual es la razón ara este acto, mas solo lo disfrutas con fervor, con temor de que se aleje y no vuelva a tu lado, posas tus finas manos en lo sus cabellos dorados, de tu amor, de tu único amor, porque no quieres que se aleje, no quieres perder ese sentimiento de calidez que él te ofrece.

Y dejas de temer en el que pasara para disfrutar el ahora, por que el temor es algo fuerte pero el deseo es lo que hace feliz al corazón, por eso dejas de temer, para poder sentir la calidez de tu amor para con él.

FIN.

* * *

¿Review?


End file.
